<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how can we deny what we feel? by starbooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480724">how can we deny what we feel?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms'>starbooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Developing Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dance, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, They get dressed up, also kaoru owes him, because joe needs to have a date and kaoru is JUST the guy, just a little jealousy, set the scene okay, we aLWAYS ask for consent before smashing, we have two men stupidly in love with each other but they just gotta argue about it first</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbooms/pseuds/starbooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where cherry is joe’s date for a dinner party because he lost a beef. and when joe gives himself a chance to truly consider how beautiful cherry is. and how they nearly get into a brawl in the middle of the dance floor, because their love language has and always will be: fight first, fall in love later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how can we deny what we feel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>Kojiro anticipated the dirty, crumpled napkin, hurled his way and dodges just in time. Kaoru’s eyes widen and his eyebrows are crunched so hard Kojiro’s convinced they’ll connect by sheer force alone. His cheeks are red. His lips are pulled upwards into a snarl. Nothing out of the ordinary. </p><p>“Just for a weekend,” Kojiro continued while Kaoru looked for a fork. Or a knife. Probably both. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before.”</p><p>“Once! One time! That was the promise!” Kaoru hisses and Kojiro is so close to <em> losing </em>it. </p><p>“Okay, well, you know what they say about the second time being the charm… Don’t give me that look!” he takes a purposeful step back as Kaoru leans forward to grab him by the collar. “Listen. It’s for the restaurant. It’ll only be for a few hours. And the food will be delicious.” </p><p>Kaoru’s expression barely shifted, but it’s one Kojiro noticed. A little acquiescence to the idea of good food-<em> free, </em>good food. Something Kaoru could never deny. Kojiro grinned. Kaoru’s shoulders visibly relaxed, though he was still on edge. That’s also nothing surprising. </p><p>“... You think I’m so cheap to be bought by food, you<em> brainless musclehead gorilla </em>?”</p><p>Kojiro’s eyebrow twitched. “I absolutely think you are, <em> gearhead </em>. Anyways, you lost the beef.” he crossed his arms over his chest, smug. “I’m just entertaining your back and forth at this point. You know the rules.” </p><p>If there was a bet made during a beef, the losing party had to abide by the terms the winning party set out.  Kojiro knew this. Kaoru <em> definitely </em>knew this. He was just being stubborn. And really, if the roles were reversed, Kojiro would be doing the same thing. But they’re not. So he’s enjoying every second of it. </p><p>“I hate you,” Kaoru mumbled, stabbing his fork into his steak Kojiro made. </p><p>“The feeling’s mutual. So 8 o’clock. Be ready. And don’t bring Carla.” </p><p>“Huh? That’s not a part of the deal! Carla comes or <em> I </em>don’t come.” </p><p>“Do you have separation anxiety? She’ll be fine. She told me she needs space from you to spread her AI wings and fly.” </p><p>“She would never speak to you <em> or </em> say anything like that. Carla <em> comes </em>.” </p><p>Kaoru’s stubbornness was going to be the death of Kojiro. He was sure of it. “Alright. Alright she comes. But she’s on <em> mute </em>.” </p><p>Kaoru opened his mouth and then promptly slammed it shut. “Fine. And one more thing.” he said, though it was much quieter than his earlier words. </p><p>Kojiro raised an eyebrow. Waiting for Kaoru to speak. When he does, it's like he hadn’t spoken at all. “Huh? Speak up! Stop acting like you’re all shy!” </p><p>“I-” Kaoru’s frustration was apparent. Kojiro braced himself for a hit but what came instead was… not expected. “No repeats. Of last time. Strictly platonic.” </p><p>Ah. And maybe, at this point, a physical punch would have been better. Kojiro can’t tell why his stomach curled into a horrible twist or the sharp twinge that followed. Can’t explain why his brain suddenly went into overdrive about <em> why </em> and <em> what does he mean </em> as if he <em> wasn’t </em>aware of what Kaoru was referring to. </p><p>He remembered the heat. And nails down his back. And the cramped fit of the closet. And being on his knees. </p><p>Was this feeling, the weird heat up his neck, disappointment? </p><p>Better play it off. </p><p>“Cool with me,” Kojiro shrugged it off. He picked up Kaoru’s plate and placed it in the sink. “We go. We mingle. We leave. In and out. Easy peasy.” </p><p>He carefully watched Kaoru’s expression and body. How the man’s shoulders still seemed taut with tension. How his frown deepened even further and his eyebrows were bunched so tightly, Kojiro feared they’d magically meld together and form one, pink unibrow. Kaoru wouldn’t look at him. But Kojiro caught the red tinge on the tip of his ears, and held back the urge to snort. </p><p>Sometimes he was so easy to read. </p><p>“In and out,” Kaoru finally said, agreeing. </p><p>“Easy peasy,” Kojiro repeated, smiling. </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dinner parties were never really Kojiro’s things.</p><p>Sure, they were fun. Especially when he got a few drinks in his system. And socializing was never a problem for him. Well, until he socialized a little too much. To the point where two people were fighting to see who went home with him. Cliche, horribly so, and happened a lot more than he would think it would-now that he gave it a little bit of thought. But then again, he had two hands-so why fight? </p><p>That normally worked. </p><p>As he adjusted his tie, he looked towards the suit hanging by his mirror. He really hated suits. They felt tight around his shoulders and arms <em> always </em>. He was a big guy, with a lot of muscle. He’d rather wear loose jackets, or no shirt at all. </p><p>Really, this was all for formalities. A lot of investors and restaurant connoisseurs came to these kind of fancy smancy events. He’d rather be out skating. Out feeling the wind in his hair and the open road before him. Rather than feeling the gel in his hair, and the sparkling lights of chandeliers and designer jewelry. Had to be done, though. For the sake of business. If he wanted to keep his place afloat, he had to show up to these things at least once. Get his face out there. Make nice with people. Laugh at the right jokes. And then steal a platter of shrimp cocktails before heading home. </p><p>And then there was Kaoru.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time he’s done this. Gone with Kaoru to one of these events. The first time it happened spurred from a late night, drunken conversation. When Kojiro had gotten a look at Kaoru's back profile, with his hair over his shoulder and his elegant stance-proud, sure, strong. And immediately thought about how Kaoru would look on his arm, done up in a different way from his usual attire. </p><p>“Be my date for this dinner party,” Kojiro slurred, his smile coming across nice and easy. </p><p>Kaoru frowned, confused. “Huh? Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re beautiful,” Kojiro had said aloud. Faster than he could catch them. But the words were already out in the air. And really, Kojiro was never one to go back on something once he’s said it. </p><p>He watched as Kaoru’s face exploded in a brilliant shade of red. All the way to the tip of his ears. Kaoru didn’t speak. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. Instead, he had reached for his glass. Downed whatever whiskey was left. And quietly, but fiercely, responded-</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>That same night ended with them in a closet. Also drunk, but this time a little better dressed than Kojiro in one of his casual t-shirts and Kaoru in his casual kimono. How did they get into the closet? Kojiro wasn’t sure. </p><p>But did they have fun in the closet?</p><p>As much as Kojiro remembered, they did. </p><p>“No repeats,” he said to himself in the mirror. He wasn’t upset. Not really. Hooking up with Kaoru was not on the top of his list. But it did <em> reside </em>on his list. If he had to have a moment of honesty with himself as he stared at the reflection in his mirror. </p><p>He slipped into his suit the same time as the door to his room opened. He caught Kaoru first in the mirror, and turned around immediately to get the full view. </p><p>His hair was loose. Not in its usual high pony or low pony. But free. Kojiro had rarely seen Kaoru’s hair out since high school. He normally kept it tied up because he hated how it got into his hair. He didn’t have his glasses on. And he wore a brilliant purple kimono. </p><p>Kojiro’s throat went dry. </p><p>“What?” Kaoru fidgeted and Kojiro realized he must have been staring a little too intently. </p><p>Kojiro beamed, from ear to ear. “You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet. I should have known your pride wouldn’t let you come dressed anything less than your best.” </p><p>“Well, I have a rep to uphold,” Kaoru sniffed. </p><p>“Right right. The purple is actually a good choice. It brings out my eyes.”</p><p>“You’re the most annoying individual to ever grace the earth.”</p><p>“Thanks, I try. Ready to go?” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>They arrived fashionably late. </p><p>Kojiro never liked to be on time for things. Kaoru liked to be on time for things a little <em> too </em>much. </p><p>So yes, maybe Kojiro did take an extra five minutes for them to do a shot of courage before leaving his place just to waste time and get on Kaoru’s nerves. </p><p>Absolutely worth it. </p><p>“You wanna drink?” </p><p>“No,” Kaoru said, folding his arms across his chest. </p><p>Kojiro shrugged and reached out for a champagne flute by a passing waiter. “Suit yourself. You’re gonna regret it later, though.” Kojiro could never get through this party without being a little drunk. Just for funsies. </p><p>“We already drank before we came here.”</p><p>“One shot is not drinking.” </p><p>Kaoru rolled his eyes and stalked off towards the buffet table. Kojiro watched as he left, gaze intent. Kaoru was usually a bundle of spikes and clenched jaws. However, when he was walking through the crowd Kojiro couldn’t deny the elegance and grace Kaoru swiftly adopted. </p><p>Shoulders high, gaze straight and resolute, and striding with <em> purpose. </em>Kojiro carefully sipped his drink watching as the crowd of sparkling individuals quite literally parted for Kaoru. </p><p>“He sure knows how to command a room,” Kojiro murmured. He scanned the crowd to see if any of the usual, important connections were there. He had at least three people he needed to follow up with about inventory, marketing, and promotions. So with another sip he slipped into the crowd himself to mingle. </p><p>Mingling was easy. It didn’t take much for Kojiro to find what a person loved to hear and then, repeat those very same words like silver and silk to get what he needed. Conversation was never something Kojiro struggled to cultivate. Once he painted on his smile and adjusted his body language as open, friendly, and warm-the rest was quite easy. </p><p>“Are you by yourself tonight, Kojiro?” Hana was one of Kojiro’s important connections in the restaurant business. She was beautiful and quick witted. Any restaurant in Okinawa who wanted to stay on top of the latest trends knew it was best to have her on their side then against them. She was, quite literally, the pulse of their social circle. </p><p>Kojiro’s eyes cut through the crowd slowly. He found Kaoru at the buffet table chatting with a man Kojiro didn’t recognize. Kaoru was engaging pleasantly. No doubt putting on his fake, charming persona to engage the man with. </p><p>“Hmmm,” he debated what to answer. He could say no. And see if that would lead to Hana offering to go off, just the two of them. They’ve hooked up before at one of these functions. And she was always a fun company to be around. </p><p>But then he saw the man talking to Kaoru lean forward. Whispering something in Kaoru’s ear that made him flinch. </p><p>“I am,” he said to her, smiling. And then took off to where Kaoru was. </p><p>Kaoru caught Kojiro’s gaze as Kojiro was walking over, and Kojiro immediately caught the tense aura surrounding Kaoru like a cloak. </p><p>“Kaoru,” Kojiro made his voice syrupy sweet, slipping an arm around Kaoru’s waist. Kaoru leaned in, pressed to his side. A part of Kojiro’s brain said <em> this is right </em>. He shut that part down. “Sorry to make you wait. I was catching up with some friends.” His gaze cut to the man who looked much smaller up close now that Kojiro had a good look at him. “Who’s this?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t mind me!” the man smiled shakily. “I was just complimenting your date’s attire, as all.”</p><p>“Did you have to lean so closely to do it?” Kojiro asked. “Surely you can respect another’s need for space and leave them be, no?”</p><p>“Kojiro,” Kaoru muttered. He placed a warning hand on Kojiro’s chest and then flashed the man a dazzling smile. “Don’t mind my date. He’s overprotective as all. Though I’d appreciate that if we ever have the unfortunate experience of crossing paths again, you don’t try to touch me so inappropriately in such a casual manner.” when Kaoru opened his eyes again they were sharp, and cutting. “Now begone.”</p><p>The man scurried off into the crowd without another word. </p><p>Kojiro watched him go, laughing. “Man he can haul ass.” More seriously, he asked. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Kaoru yanked himself out of Kojiro’s arm. Kojiro looked down at the now empty space and frowned. “Fine. Did you have to do all that? I was capable of handling it myself.”</p><p>“You looked uncomfortable. What sort of date would I be if I didn’t come to your defense?”</p><p>“Oh please. Don’t act like you’re a gentleman when you were off flirting with some woman.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb! The woman who was hanging off your arm!”</p><p>“Hana?” Kojiro asked, slowly. “We weren’t flirting.” then a beat later, “Yet.”</p><p>Kaoru scowled, muttering a curse Kojiro couldn’t hear but definitely felt. A waiter with a tray of champagne glasses walked by. Kaoru waved them over and grabbed two glasses. He downed them with scary efficiency and placed the empty glasses on the table. “I’m going out for some air. <em> Don’t </em>follow me.” </p><p>Kojiro could have let Kaoru walk away from him again, tonight. But something in him wanted Kaoru to stay. Maybe this was another one of his urges to push the boundaries between them. Or, maybe, it was something within Kojiro that still felt <em> irked </em>having seen that man get a little too close to Kaoru.</p><p>Whatever it was, Kojiro reached out and grabbed Kaoru’s wrist. </p><p>Kaoru turned back, glowering at their hands. “What?” </p><p>“Let’s dance,” Kojiro responded, smiling. </p><p>Kaoru balked, “Excuse me?”</p><p>The music turned into a slow tempo and Kojiro just continued grinning as he led Kaoru to the dance floor. “Dance. You and me. Do something a little different from getting incredibly wasted, stuffing ourselves with food, and then passing out in the Uber home.”</p><p>“That sounds much better than this idea,” Kaoru said but he still allowed himself to be pulled. And when Kojiro looked back, he could see a blush coating his cheeks. </p><p><em> Cute </em>, Kojiro thought. There were people on the dance floor, some chatting and some dancing with their dates. Kojiro wouldn’t call himself a dancer. But he’d been to enough of these events to know a few basic steps. He placed one hand on Kaoru’s waist, and grasped one of Kaoru’s hands in his own. </p><p>“I’ll lead,” he smirked. </p><p>“I’m going to step on all ten of your toes,” Kaoru smirked back. </p><p>Kojiro threw his head back and laughed as he led them through the dance. “Please do! I’d love to see you try, metalhead.”</p><p>“Metalhead? I’ll have you know per your request I haven’t even unmuted Carla, you monkey in a monkey suit.”</p><p>“Monkey in a monkey suit? Is that the best you can come up with?” </p><p>That earned him a stomp but it was well deserved. The two continued bickering back and forth through the dance, much to the amusement of anyone who caught them. It was truly comical. Kojiro turned them around and around while Kaoru barked insults and Kojiro threw back as good as he got. </p><p>When the song ended, the two’s foreheads were pressed together. Their hands were now interlocked in a fierce embrace as they snarled at each other. </p><p>“I didn’t even want to come! Meanwhile you basically blackmail me to come-”</p><p>“-You lost the beef, idiot!”</p><p>“Shut up! Don’t talk about that here! You brainless meathead! And then you have the audacity to flirt with someone woman when <em> I’m </em>your date!”</p><p>“Oh so I’m just supposed to turn away people who come talk to me while <em> my date is getting </em> himself felt up by somebody else?”</p><p>“You act like I wanted that to happen! I was ten seconds from ripping all his fingers off!”</p><p>“If you weren’t gonna do it, I was!”</p><p>“All you do is talk and talk and talk! That’s why I can never take you seriously. Because all the talk you speak is just empty flattery to everyone and everyone! You drive me <em> crazy </em>.”</p><p>“You’re the only person I <em> never </em> just chat to! You’re the only person I’m ever <em> serious </em> with!” God when did his voice get so loud. And when did their faces get so close. And when did Kaoru’s face get so slack, so shocked. What did he say? What <em> had </em>he said?</p><p>The weight of his words finally crashed. He felt like he’d just wiped out on the track. </p><p>Kaoru leaned back. “What…” he said slowly, carefully choosing his words. “Do you mean by that?”</p><p>They’re on the dance floor in stupid, fancy attire. Amongst stupid, fancy people that Kojiro had to woo and smooze once every few months. Yet it’s in this moment where the chandelier is above them and the violin strings are softly building up momentum and Kojiro is filling the champagne in his veins and he can’t help but think. Think that in Kaoru’s rage he is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. </p><p>At this moment, he could run. He could put on his pretty words and regulate Kaoru to everyone else, like he said. With pretty words and pretty lies and shallow promises. </p><p>But it was Kaoru.</p><p>And Kaoru was always <em> different.  </em></p><p>“It means. It means, I like you, Kaoru.”</p><p>The music stops. Kojiro’s feel his entire face heat up. Kaoru’s face turned a brilliant red and he’s so <em>beautiful</em>. God he’s so beautiful. Why had Kojiro never allowed himself to see that? To allow himself the ability to gaze upon the most beautiful man he’s ever had the pleasure of calling his best friend. </p><p>Why has he not kissed him yet?</p><p>Kojiro pulled Kaoru back, until his arms were around his waist. Their foreheads touched again, and he could feel Kaoru’s heart pounding. And Kojiro’s remembering when they were drunk in the closet. And how he wished they weren’t in the closet, but back at his place. Getting to know each other. Getting to learn each other’s bodies. Getting to slowly fall in love with the parts of themselves they’ve always known, but now they could experience one another in a whole different fashion. </p><p>He wanted that so badly he could <em> taste </em>it. </p><p>“I like you,” he said, softer. He closed his eyes. And he’s not sure if his pulse quickens out of fear or exhilaration. </p><p>“Kojiro,” Kaoru’s voice sounded strained. Kojiro opened his eyes, Kaoru’s face was still bright. His eyes shining with something Kojiro couldn’t quite place. But then Kaoru’s leaning forward, and their lips almost touch. “Take me home.”</p><p>If Kojiro didn’t know Kaoru so well, he would have taken those words as rejection. But Kaoru was gripping his shoulders tightly. Biting his bottom lip. Glancing down at Kojiro’s lips and then back again. </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah ok.” </p><p> </p><p>_ </p><p> </p><p>“Is this alright?” Kojiro asked, as he placed a soft kiss on Kaoru’s neck. </p><p>Kaoru gripped Kojiro’s shoulders, “You keep asking me that. I’ll punch you if I don’t like it.”</p><p>Kojiro frowned, lifting himself up. “One, don’t do that. And two, you said you didn’t want any repeats. I want to respect that. So tell me, now. If you want to keep going, or if you don’t.” </p><p>He’d respect it. Even if every nerve in his body was screaming to be inside Kaoru and feel him down to the wire, if this wasn’t something Kaoru wanted to do tonight-he’d respect that. No questions asked. </p><p>Kaoru glanced up at him, and Kojiro got such a glance of how wrecked Kaoru looked already. His lips were red and glistening from their earlier kissing. His pupils were blown and his kimono was slipping off his shoulders. The sight was… so much. It made Kojiro’s cock ache tightly against his pants. </p><p>“Thank you,” Kaoru said softly. Then his hand moved to cup Kojiro’s hardening cock through his pants. He stroked a few times. Kojiro moaned, head dropping forward and hips shallowly moving into the touch. “I appreciate your concern, but.” his thumb traced the tip of Kojiro’s cock. He was too good with this. Moving his hand up and down Kojiro’s hardening erection like he was making brush strokes. “I want this.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” Kojiro gritted his teeth as Kaoru gave him a particular squeeze. </p><p>“Yes, you idiot.” Kaoru wrapped his legs around Kojiro’s waist, pulling him close. He leaned up so his lips were near Kojiro’s ears, “I want you to fuck me. Make a mess of me. I want to <em> feel </em>it tomorrow morning.”</p><p>Kojiro didn’t really need to be told twice. He stripped out of his shirt and jacket until he was just in his pants. Where he unzipped himself and freed his cock. He reached over to the bedside table where his lube and condoms were. </p><p>Kaoru started stroking Kojiro’s cock with his. Kojiro groaned, dropping his head to Kaoru’s shoulder as Kaoru worked them slowly. “You’re far too fucking good at this.”</p><p>“I know,” Kaoru replied, smug. </p><p>Kojiro snorted and kissed him again. “Hold on, stop.” Kaoru did as he was told, and Kojiro spread Kaoru’s legs wide as he kissed down the slope of his body. Kaoru’s cock was leaking, strained against his belly. Kojiro pressed a kiss to the head. His own cock twitching as Kaoru sighed in pleasure. </p><p>He’d be lying if he said he <em> hadn’t </em>thought about sucking Kaoru off again. He never thought the opportunity would arise. Now that it had, he wasted no time swallowing Kaoru to the base. </p><p>Kaoru’s hips raised off the bed. He moaned <em> Kojiro </em> loudly as his hands fell to Kojiro’s hair. Kojiro hummed, his tongue running along the underside of Kaoru’s cock. He pulled off with a pop after a few sucks. With the lube, he poured some over his fingers and began to slowly work open Kaoru. There was some resistance at first, but he made sure to go slow. First, with one finger, and then another, and finally-a third. </p><p>He watched as Kaoru became an utter mess. Writhing and cursing, an arm flown over to cover his face. Kojiro kissed the inside of Kaoru’s thighs, feeling them tremor and shake. He kissed up and up until he was at the base of Kaoru’s cock. As he thrust his fingers forward, working him open, he licked Kaoru from the base to the tip. He suckled on the head, swirling his tongue around and into the slit of Kaoru’s cock. </p><p>“Fucking <em> Kojiro </em> , stop being a tease.” Kaoru pushed at Kojiro’s shoulder. “In me. Put it <em> in </em>me.” </p><p>Kojiro slipped Kaoru out of his mouth as he removed his fingers. He reached for the condom on the bed and ripped open the packet with his mouth before rolling the condom onto his cock. “I should have known even in bed you’d be super demanding.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah,” Kaoru rolled his eyes and pulled Kojiro closer. “I should have known even with my dick in your mouth you can’t shut up.”</p><p>“It’s part of my charm,” Kojiro grinned as their tongues met, a sloppy intertwining as he lined himself at Kaoru’s entrance. He pulled back so he could guide himself slowly, feeling Kaoru’s walls stretching to his size. He sank until he was inside, fully. Groaning at the heat. Kaoru was so <em> tight </em>. He was so tight. Kojiro had never felt something sweet. Nothing better. </p><p>He held onto Kaoru’s thighs, lifting them up so Kaoru was angled slightly off the bed. “You okay?” he asked, voice tight. </p><p>Kaoru exhaled slowly, nodding. “Go slow. I’ll adjust.”</p><p>Kojiro obeyed. He eased himself out slowly and slid back in just the same. Kaoru’s soft gasp at the thrust sent a warm jolt down Kojiro’s spine. Their pace was gentle, as he took the time to work Kaoru open, in and out. Kojiro went in for another kiss. Their lips wet, and tongues sliding against each other.</p><p>Kojiro’s fingers curled around Kaoru’s hips, and he snapped forward with a roll that had Kaoru gasping his name into Kojiro’s mouth for him to swallow. </p><p>“Faster, there.” Kaoru commanded. </p><p>“Yes,” Kojiro snapped his hips forward again while he picked up the pace. </p><p>Kojiro threw his head back and moaned. Kojiro dipped forward, sweat coating his brow, to kiss and mark up and leave Kaoru’s neck a red mess. </p><p>“You feel so good,” Kojiro moaned while he fucked Kaoru. “So so good. I’ve thought of this. Of me fucking you. Me kissing you. Like this. You feel better than expected.”</p><p>“Shut up. Shut up, Kojiro. You’re so cheesy-Ah!” Kojiro’s next thrust hit the right spot, it seemed. Once found Kojiro angled his hips so he could hit that pressure inside of Kaoru again and again. </p><p>Kaoru couldn’t speak. He could only moan and let loose curses as they continued. Their hips meeting each other for every thrust. Until Kaoru reached down between their bodies. Grasped his dick in his hands, and jerked himself off shakily. </p><p>Kojiro grabbed his hand and placed it above Kaoru’s head. Kaoru growled but Kojiro leaned forward to kiss him. “No. Let me make you cum. I want to.” Kojiro released Kaoru’s hands and leaned forward, pressing his weight on Kaoru, and rolled his hips with deep, quick thrusts. Kaoru grasped onto Kojiro’s back, nails digging into his skin. Every word out of his mouth was of pleasures, moans and gasps and moans and gasps until his breath started hitching. </p><p>He rolled his hips frantically, cock leaking and hard and pressed between their stomachs. With a few more thrusts, Kojiro felt Kaoru’s walls tighten around his cock and felt wetness spurt between their bodies. </p><p>“<em> Kojiro </em>,” Kaoru groaned as he came. Kojiro fucked him through his orgasm, holding him tightly as he felt his own come upon him. He groaned Kaoru’s name into his neck, fingers gripping tightly upon Kaoru’s back. His whole body shook with the force of his orgasm.</p><p>After a few moments to catch his breath, Kojiro pulled out of Kaoru and rolled over. He took off the condom, tied it, and deposited it by the trash can by his bed. </p><p>He turned back onto the bed. Laying on his side as Kaoru laid spread out, his entire skin a soft pink. His kimono ruffled. His hair all over the place. And beautiful. Utterly beautiful. </p><p>Kaoru looked up at him, as Kojiro looked down, and their lips naturally found their way to one another. They kissed lazily, with no rush to start another round and no rush to kick each other out. </p><p>Kojiro leaned back, pulling Kaoru to lay on top of him. Kaoru frowned but he didn’t make any moves to get away. </p><p>“You’re sweaty.”</p><p>“So are you, Kaoru.”</p><p>“You’re sweatier.”</p><p>“Oh my God can we just bask in the afterglow of some bomb sex, please?” </p><p>“You like me.” Kaoru said instead. </p><p>Kojiro had the audacity to look embarrassed, “You’re … I-yes?”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Uh… honestly? Probably since, high school.”</p><p>‘Since <em> high school </em>!” </p><p>“Listen! I just recently realized tonight I like you, ok! I’m just saying that I’ve probably <em> always </em>liked you since back then and didn’t know until… now.”</p><p>“God, you’re an idiot.” Kaoru huffed and dropped his head onto Kojiro’s chest.</p><p>Kojiro chuckled, running his hands through Kaoru’s hair. “That I am. Yo, you gonna tell me you like me too or did you just use me for sex?”</p><p>He felt Kaoru’s mouth move against his chest, but whatever he said was too quiet for Kojiro to hear. </p><p>“Huh? What was that? Can you speak up please?”</p><p>“I said I like you.” </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“I SAID I LIKE YOU, YOU IDIOT. YOU BUFFOON. YOU OVERSEXED GORILLA.” </p><p>Kojiro’s laughter rang through his room as he flipped them over and kissed Kaoru all over his face. </p><p>“Since high school too, right?” Kojiro asked, laughing between the kisses. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“<em> Knew it. </em>” Kojiro was grinning ear to ear. He smiled down at Kaoru’s scowling face that soon transformed into a small smile in return. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Kojiro’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppier kiss, all tongue and saliva. </p><p>“Congrats. Now fuck me again.” </p><p>“<em> Anything </em>for you, Kaoru.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys liked! i have not written anything super steamy steam in a HOT MINUTE so sorry if that scene felt a little not gucci. however, i love matchablossom and i love sk8 and i hope you guys enjoyed this fic! if you're on twitter and ur also in sk8 hell follow me @<a href="https://twitter.com/passionbootys">passionbootys</a>. but if you're an adam stan do not follow me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>